


The Gnome-Incident

by ChaseTheSecondStar



Series: Twinning is Winning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts, Toddlers, Weasley Family, Weasley twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSecondStar/pseuds/ChaseTheSecondStar
Summary: Before they went to Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley spent their days in and around the Burrow. Their home and their entire world, but oh, how they liked to mess with it. This first part of the series features the twins' favorite pass-time: the gnomes that live in their backyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:The idea for this fic came from some lovely Fred & George artwork by faQy. Look up their stuff on Deviantart. It's adorable. What else can I say here ... This is not meant as anything serious or long. Just some nice and short adventures by little five-year-old Fred and George. I'd like this to become somewhat of an ongoing series, so we'll see just how many things I can think up for these little rascals to do. :)
> 
> As always, all things HP are the creation of J.K. Rowling and all credit goes to her.

Molly had no idea where she'd gone wrong. She had raised three sons before the twins had come around and they had al turned out as good and polite little boys. Not that Fred and George weren't nice or that they didn't have good hearts, but Merlin's beard, they drove her up the walls. It seemed to her she couldn't turn her back on the five-year-olds for even one second or they'd run off to wreak havoc in and around the Burrow. She couldn't count this summer's feats on both her hands.

First of all, the boys had decided that they'd like to have a pet, after which they'd waddled off into the garden on their short and stubby legs, determined to catch one of the gnomes to keep and hide in their bedroom. The twins had been chasing them up and down the yard and while the gnomes thought it fun to delude the human children at first, they'd changed their minds after being tread upon one too many times. Like a swarm of angry bees they'd come down on the twins and if it hadn't been for Bill and Charlie's quick thinking the boys wouldn't have made it back inside in one piece. The older boys had been playing with their toy broomsticks a little further away and had instantly recognized the angry muttering for what it was. They had rushed in to drag Fred and George back inside. The only one who'd actually gotten bit was Bill, who'd been a bit upset but quickly quieted down after Molly had rewarded his heroic actions with an extra piece of homemade apple pie after supper.

Fred and George, however, had been laughing throughout the entire ordeal. The sound of their childish giggles could be heard throughout the house for the rest of the night as they re-enacted the events to one another, shouting the typical "Gerroff me!" back and forth, causing them even more hilarity and some angry looks from Bill, who'd occasionally put his hurt finger into his mouth to soothe it.

Even later that night, after Molly had put the twins to bed, they didn't quiet down for some time. Molly had brushed it off as the day's excitement, but little had she known that George had actually managed to sneak one of the buggers inside with them and it wasn't until the next morning when she opened their bedroom door and the desperate gnome made a run for it, that she figured it out.

A close inspection of the boy's bedroom didn't turn up anything else though and after a stern talking to, the boys stopped crying about the loss, promised not to do it again and settled down to play. Or to cause more mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And thus ends "The Gnome-Incident". I hope you liked it! :) Feel free to review if you think it was fun or if there's anything I should work on. Thanks in advance. :D


End file.
